


philinda high school au

by Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Philinda - Freeform, Short One Shot, fluff stuffy thingies, i hadd feels and this happenned, idk its not really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel/pseuds/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda had been crushing on Phil since  sophomore year. One Day she decides to just follow her heart and show him how she really feels, because Phil definitely didn't have the courage to do it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	philinda high school au

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO Sorry I wrote this short thingy and it's not super great but it helped with the feels.

Phil stuffed the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth quickly as he walked towards English class. During lunch, he had gotten into such an intense discussion about sub-atomic particles with Jemma, that he had completely forgotten his food. Just as Phil was approaching the door though, it swung open suddenly and Melinda May stepped out from behind it. Phil stood frozen in place as she looked him up and down silently. Then, without a word, she turned around and walked away. Phil's eyes stayed on her till she was out of sight, and then he finally proceeded to enter the classroom. He couldn't help but wonder what Melinda was doing in class during lunch, and then he remembered that Ms. Tam had lunch detention on Tuesdays. He really wasn't surprised that Melinda was in detention, but for some reason, he was curious about what she had done. He would ask his friends later if they had heard anything; because Phil didn't talk to Melinda May, hell, very few people did. She was beautiful and kind of frightening, but most importantly, she was way out of his league. Ever since the first time he layed his eyes on her, Phil had known that she was something special, but it had been over two years since that day and he still hadn't found the courage to tell her.  
A few months later:  
Everyone was counting down the days till graduation, Melinda included. "2 months" she whispered sub-consciously while making her morning tea. Melinda didn't hate school, and she got great grades, but she just wanted to be free of it all. She had already gotten into Harvard, and she couldn't wait to be there, away from all these stupid kids and lazy teachers. Especially that stupid Phil Coulson, with his thick-framed glasses and oversized clothes. She was definitely NOT going to miss listening to his extensive knowledge of Science in AP Chemistry, where he explained things better than the teacher himself. Phil was smart and Melinda found that refreshing, that was all; she definitely didn't love staring into his bright eyes, or memorizing the shape of his face. She didn't like him or anything. it wasn’t like that.  
Melinda let out a sigh when she realized she couldn't go a single day without thinking about Phil. He had caught her eye that first day in Physics class two years ago, and she had admired him ever since. She could never bring herself to actually speak to him though, since like most of the kids, Phil seemed to be afraid of her. Whenever she caught him staring at her, he would look away quickly and become visibly nervous. Maybe it was the fact that she always wore black, or that she didn't bother smiling much, or even that she had gotten in trouble a couple of times for beating up bullies. Or maybe he just didn't like her for some unknown reason, and Melinda could live with that. She didn't care. She. Did. Not. Care. About. Phil-stupid-face-Coulson.  
Crap.

Phil let out a yawn as he made his way from History class to AP Biology. He stopped by his locker and switched out his books mindlessly, allowing his arms’ muscle memory to carry out the action routinely. The day went by quickly, and before Phil realized what was happening, the 3 o clock bell had rung and everyone was rushing out. On the way out to the bus stop, Phil began making a mental to-do list of all his homework; however his thoughts were interrupted by one Melinda May, who happened to be walking towards him with an undecipherable expression on her face. Phil’s first instinct was to freeze with fear, as it often was in the presence of the beautiful Melinda. He felt his heart rate speeding up with every step that she took towards him. His mind blanked out as she approached, and wordlessly dragged him into an empty classroom. She then let go of his arm and shut the door behind them. They stood in tense silence for a moment before Melinda did something extremely unexpected: she kissed him. Phil was unable to move for several moments while his lips adjusted to the electric feeling of Melinda’s and the spinning of his head slowed down. After that things escalated quickly. Melinda was kissing him with such force and determination, that he didn’t have any choice but to just go with it. Not that he didn’t like it though, hell no, he was thoroughly enjoying the way she had tangled her hands in his hair and her tongue with his own. He was enjoying it so much that his entire mind and all his thoughts were occupied by the sensation of Melinda. When he regained control over his limbs, Phil wrapped his arms around Melinda’s waist and pulled her even closer to himself. He would admit that he wasn’t the greatest kisser, but judging from the way Melinda was moaning into his mouth, he was probably doing alright. Phil didn’t know how long he and Melinda remained pressed up against the door, lips ever-connected; was it minutes, hours, or centuries? What he did know, was that he never wanted it to stop. Ever. It felt like drinking water after being thirsty for days, and he just couldn’t get enough of it. When Melinda slowly began to separate her lips from his, he leaned forward to brush them against each other one last time. Phil didn’t want to open his eyes, or move his limbs. He just wanted to stay the way he was forever: Head spinning, heart racing and with the lingering feeling of soft, warm lips of his own. He could hear Melinda panting, and when he opened his eyes, the girl he saw was not the same Melinda he had been ogling for 2 years, but a different, even more beautiful one. Her hair was a mess and her face was red, but her in her eyes, Phil saw something he hadn’t seen before: admiration. She was looking at him like he was the only person in the whole universe, and he just hoped that she felt as special as he did in that moment. Phil didn’t trust himself to speak, so he simply took her hand in his, and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. His gesture had the desired effect, because when Melinda looked up after glancing down at their intertwined hands, she was smiling.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time” Melinda confessed, still smiling shyly.  
“Me too” Phil replied. “So, Melinda” He cleared his throat, “would you like to get some dinner?”  
“Sure” she agreed.  
“Great. Shall we?” Phil nodded his head towards the door. When Melinda nodded back, he opened it and walked out with a giant grin on his face because this day could literally not get any better. Melinda, of course could not suppress the urge to wipe that adorable smile off his face, repeatedly.


End file.
